


快入睡吧！

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: HoneyKetchup, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: 跳蛋閱讀梗
Relationships: papyrus /sans
Kudos: 6





	快入睡吧！

众所周知，sans同时打着好几份工，根据他的说法，意味着他有几倍的法定假期。

而这就是他告诉兄弟自己今天不用工作的原因。

「？？？」 PAPYRUS歪着头听着，感觉应该没有毛病？ 好像有什么不对的地方，但好像有理有据得无法反驳。

「这样吗？那伟大的PAPYRUS现在就出去工作，」 他指继续设计谜题和回去哨兵的岗位，他就是如此勤奋，其实他也有自己的假日，只是认为责任更重要而已，而他也很喜欢这种感觉。

「嗯，你就去吧。」 sans懒懒的摊坐在沙发回应，闭上一个眼眶望向准备出门的兄弟。

看来他不太满意这骨头的态度，「sans！即使放假你也不能就这样懒散！」 他手撑着腰骨抱怨道。

「好。」

「sannnnnns！！！」

「放心吧，我可是准备好一整天的计划，是一骷蒌子的事情哦。」

PAPYRUS有气没气的皱起不存在的眉头，他不喜欢在自己认真的时候听到烂双关笑话。

「算了，那我出门去。」 语毕，他走出房子，家里剩下sans一骨坐在客厅。

其实他没有说谎，他的确计划好这一整天做什么，首先补充睡眠，这很重要，因为他打算今天由自己做晚餐，需要养足精神才行。

什么？ 为何煮个晚饭也再养精蓄锐？ 有所不知了，平常都是他兄弟煮意面作晚餐，那毁灭性的味道是能让骨脸扭曲的程度，虽然如此，他还是很欣赏PAPYRUS不断尝试的努力，还有每天为他做饭 的感谢。 不管怎样，趁着假日的空闲，他打算今天的那餐就由自己负责，毕竟他作为兄长啊。

正当他进入梦乡，无端，身前的空间扭曲，一个身影随即出现，他知道今天一开始的计划就要被打破。

「嗨，甜心，我来找你哦。」 是他来自另一个世界的男友。

sans不太想回应他，「……你怎样来了，papyrus。」 他斜眼望向这橙衣骷髅，语气不耐烦。

「不要这样吧，我挺伤心的。」 虽说如此，骷髅的表情倒是不太在意，他慢慢走向sans腾出的空位坐下。

「你留下你兄弟在那边？」

「嗯，说好明天会回去的，」 他回应道，「毕竟我也有不少法定假日，今天正好使用。」

真不巧，sans如此想着，不得不说，这俩骷髅的行为模式挺相似的。

papyrus定定的望向身旁的他，热切的视线，让sans挺不自在。

「……又怎么样。」 他就猜到papyrus另有目的，同样懒散的他，特意来见自己？ 他不认为这骷髅有那么单纯。

「Undyne制造了有趣的玩意，」 他从口袋抽出某东西，「我想跟你玩玩。」

望向男友不明所以的笑脸，再把视线移到他的手，握着椭圆的粉色塑胶制品，和一个应该是遥控器的物体。

「这是什么？」 他未见过这东西，至少他身处的地下世界从未出现过。

「她说是根据来自地上的书籍设计的，」 papyrus靠近sans耳语着，温热的吐息，带着煽情的意味，「是那方面的『玩具』。」

不安份的手从白色的衬衫潜入，抚上他的肋骨，sans倒在沙发上，手肘支撑上半身，默许男友进一步的行为，或多或少，他有点好奇这新奇玩意。

「你知道使用方法？」

「读过书本了解，要试试吗。」 是陈述句，他知道这骨不抗拒。

papyrus褪去sans的短裤，张开他的双腿，风景一覧无遗，他稍微倾前身体，亲吻身下骨的牙齿，坏笑一下，开始他的小游戏。

他的手抚摸着sans的骨盆，痕痒的麻酥感渐渐渗透骨架，魔法器官也开始成形，荧蓝的光芒诱骨极了。

papyrus的指骨在穴口绕一圈便放进去，轻轻抽插着，过于温柔的动作令sans没有因此感到不适，反倒挑起他的欲望，想要更多。

位于下方的骷髅细碎呻吟，温软的穴口泛滥着，不知何时，papyrus的分身也成形并坚挺，但还未是时候，接下来有好戏呢。

他把骨指抽出，湿润的手拿起那粉色小物，液体沾满这玩意，靠近穴口，轻轻一推，很轻易便滑入其中。

透过伸进的指骨，papyrus确定它已足够深入，便再次退出，握上跟它成套的遥控，准备启动。

只是，毫无预警地这一切要终止。

突然门打开了，高大的骷髅大步进来。

糟了！ ！ ！ 他们又是反应一致。

「捏嘿嘿，sans！Undyne要我今天也放假一整天！她认为伟大的PAPYRUS需要借此保持最佳状态！」 他自顾自的说着，望向沙发的方向，只有一个与自己相近的 骷髅。

「嘿，另一个我，过来玩吗？」 他眼睛闪亮亮的望着橙衣的他。

刚才还在干那种事，他还未平伏下来，幸好一旁有个抱枕，足够他遮盖那部位。

真不合时。 不论是男友兄弟进来的时机还是自己选的时间，也许自己应该选在晚上做。

本应在他身旁的骷髅反应超群，门打开的瞬间，sans已抓起一旁的短裤走捷径离开，不然也不知道如何解释才好，即使papyrus已知道两人的关系。

「嗨，兄弟，我正好也放假所以来找你们。」 他装作平静回应。

「另一个SANS呢？他没有来？」

「他今天有训练。」

「是吗，真可惜，难得我们三人也空闲起来，话说，sans呢？他在哪？」

「我在这里，」 sans缓缓从房间走出来，手插在兜里，摆出跟平常无异的模样，「看来今天是大家的法定假日嘛。」 他慢慢从楼梯走下到客厅的沙发坐下。

papyrus佩服自己的恋骨，不止反应快，连回复过来和整装的速度也相当快，观察着，一点情欲的气息也没有，太擅长切换状态了吧。

那倒是帮帮我，难道要我一直抱着这枕头？ 他用眼神向身旁的骷髅求助。

没门，你自找的。 sans翻他一个白眼拒绝了。

三骨一直谈天说地，过了好一段时间，papyrus才能拿开那抱枕普通的坐着。

\---

到了晚餐时段，papyrus确定自己选对日子来，这是他第一次尝到sans所做的蛋派，更重要是不用吃PAPYRUS的意面，毕竟跟SANS的墨西哥卷饼同样具让生物扭曲的特性。

吃着蛋派平静下来的感觉很好，而且再过一会儿到了睡觉时间，他又能跟sans独处，小小的期待让papyrus心情不错，他计划着之后的活动。

然后，他想起来了。

那玩意还在他体内？！

他立马望向sans，他看着自己兄弟吃蛋派，脸上挂着平常的笑容，没有不妥。

他之前应该已把它取出来吧？ papyrus这样想着，但双手却缓缓伸进口袋里，他想确定一下。

他稍微调动遥控上的按键，只是看来猜想出错了。

「呜……」 sans自己好像也忘记这回事，而突然的刺激令他猛地抽搐一下，重新忆起体内存在的物体。

刚才那下差点让他把口中的食物喷出，他赶快咽下，咳嗽几声，PAPYRUS留意到异样，关心道：「sans，你没事吗？」

他摇摇头，「没事，吃得太快而已……」 骷髅想要回复平常的呼吸，扶着饭桌忍耐着，轻轻的喘息，papyrus都看在眼内。

「真是的，吃慢点嘛。」 sans瞪向说着这番话罪魁祸首，他像是一脸无辜的关心他。

停下来！

papyrus读懂他的表情，但觉得这骷髅的反应过于可爱，他想看更多，sans感觉体内那玩意的振幅加强，想要逃离快感的侵略，奈何只能夹紧双脚，但无力于阻止它的跳动。

如果不是有桌子的掩护，下体那荧蓝可能早就被他兄弟注意到。

不妙。 他可不想被男友的恶趣味导致自己在PAPYRUS面前进一步表现出不堪入目的姿态。

在桌下，sans具现小小的骨头攻击，打向一旁坏笑的骨。

HP 0.5/1

攻击拿握得非常精准，只有一点生命的他只是被减半点血，可是足够让他知道这不能玩下去。

他耸耸肩，关掉玩具的电源，吃着眼前的蛋派来回血，而sans调整好呼吸便继续这场晚餐。

\---

由于刚才被捉弄，sans赌气般故意无视papyrus，他想找个机会把玩具取出，但PAPYRUS总是在身旁，他不好做出莫名其妙难以解释的举动，加上那讨厌的骨不断挑起各种话题，他的兄弟谈得兴高釆烈，突然走开的话太显眼，也可能扫他兴。

直至PAPYRUS说他困倦，sans认为终于能结束了，如平常走进兄弟的房间，为他讲睡前故事。

他随便在书柜上选择本不薄不厚的书，坐在床边的椅子上，翻起第一页，开始朗读上面的一字一句，而他的兄弟躺在床上认真的听着。

sans从眼角的余光瞄到，门边似乎有个身影，橙衣的骷髅双手插在口袋里，靠在门边，正好是个sans能看到他而同时在PAPYRUS死角的位置。

他……！ ！ ！

他猜想到papyrus的意图，但太迟了，那玩意再次被启动，刚才熄灭的欲火再次被燃点。

这次距离太远，不能在PAPYRUS不察觉的情况下用骨头揍他，sans尝试用蓝色魔法，只是他男友也会这把戏，魔法刚好抵销了。

「sans？」 因为对付那混蛋骷髅的缘故，他停下故事的朗读，引起兄弟的疑惑。

「没事……，我们继续吧。」 他察觉身下的光芒凝聚，黑暗的环境中很容易被发现，他赶紧把书架在脚上以挡住那过于明显的魔法。

「在王国内……唔…公主被骑着龙的王子掳走……」

体内的玩具跳动着，剌激着深处的敏感点，sans只能尽量专注书上的字句，以变调的声音读出故事。

「哈……全国上下……的人民伤心透极……」

喘息逐渐加重，因为快感的卷席，喉咙不时发出低吟，故事的字句变得破碎。

可恶，那混蛋！

……拜托，快结束吧。

PAPYRUS有点不解地聆听着，认为是sans深情的演绎方式？

门边的papyrus似笑非笑的看着，很想稍微欺负sans，忍耐着的他可爱至极，他很想知道sans能忍耐到哪个程度。

恶趣味的游戏仍然继续，他的双手颤抖着，像是快握不住书本，当他增加指骨施加在书上的力度时，反倒手滑，把它掉到地上。

sans慌忙地打算捡起它，正当他弯下身，玩具振幅又被某骨增加，过大的剌激让他一时半刻未能板起身，维持卷缩的状态，快要抑制不住喘息声，他及时捂住自己的嘴巴，但过大的动作而引起PAPYRUS的注意。

「真不小心，你怎么了？」 PAPYRUS用手撑起半身，关切的望向自己兄弟，但被阻止了。

「嗯哈……PAPY，你不用起身……唔…我手滑而已。」 sans强撑起无力的身体，摆着有点扭曲而僵硬的笑容，「…你躺下吧…嗯…我继续读… …」

睡前故事会持续着，每分每秒都过得非常艰难，不论是因为快感而无法专注的朗读，还是在顶峰边缘却无法到达的煎熬。

快点结束吧……

「最终……哈…哈……龙背叛了…王子…」

快入睡吧……PAPY……

「哈啊……公主…登基……嗯……大家都幸福地……幸福地……」

不行了……要……

「生活着……嗯啊……呜……」

随着高潮的来临，止不住的呻吟倾吐而出，心知不妙，但处于余韵中的他无闲思考更多，脑袋空白一片，眼神迷离，摊软的骨架往后倒下，一个身影及时把他接着。

「哈……papyrus……」 sans迷糊的叫喊他的名字，明明想要破口大骂，变调的声线却像是渴求对方。

「放心，你兄弟早就熟睡了。」 papyrus抱着喘息不断的骷髅，轻笑着。

「接下来到给我说故事吧？」

完


End file.
